Journey To The Center Of The Heart
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: Serenity & Jadeite's love story...Serenity is now stuck with Jadeite as their teleportation to Earth Kingdom failed. Can they handle the obstacles yet to come as well as their growing love & emotion for one another !?..please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

# Story By : Sailor Stardust

Rated : General Viewing

Dated : 28/03/01

## The Journey Of Love

Serenity strolled along a path towards the Lunar Garden. From there she can see clearly the Earth view. Crystal blue with a little patch of emerald green on Earth showing its extraordinary beauty to the whole galaxy. Only by looking at it Serenity was eager to go down to Earth. "you know you cant go down to Earth alone, Serenity. But, Venus and I already planned on going to the Tyron's planet to escort the Queen in her treaty to bring peace on that planet, you would understand don't you?" Jupiter explained as Serenity kept on begging to Jupiter to accompany her down to Earth. "it will not take long, I promise, I just want to see Endymion that's all," Serenity pleaded. "Im sorry, but I really cant help you right now, why don't you go ask Mars," Jupiter continued as she was busily watering her plants. "Mars? Serenity asked. Not long there was a shouting in Mars Shrine. "SERENITY!!," a voice shouted and it echoed throughout the Moon Kingdom. Jupiter didn't seem to be surprise for she knows whats about to happen and sighed. " What did you do this time Serenity," still busy watering her plants and Serenity was now on her feet holding tight to the bigger senshi. "I.. I accidentally tore her prayer book," Serenity said softly as she saw a young ebony haired woman came towards her. Her blazing fiery eyes showed that shes extremely angry. "Serenity, that's the last straw!," she said with harsh tone. Serenity was now pulling Jupiter's body in front as a shield to blocked Mars from attacking her. Serenity gave her frightened look and it touched Jupiter's heart in watching her like that. "Mars, please, " Jupiter began but was cut off by Mars charging towards Serenity, with one hand she kept the distance between the two of them. "lighten up will you, she didn't mean it. God, sometimes I wonder when will you two can be friends and not just fighting and arguing all the time." She stated. Serenity and Mars looked down as not to stare into Jupiter's green eyes. "I think I should go now," Serenity spoke as she slowly walked towards her chamber. ' I will never be able to go to Earth now,' she thought sadly. "you really wanted to go Earth?" a soft voice startled Serenity. She turned around to see her other was standing at the hallway. "mother, yes, I truly want to visit …" Serenity blushed at the thought of meeting her prince.The Queen gave a smile and grunted her wish. "tomorrow but only for one day, for I'm not there to protect you and so are your other senshis." The Queen said. Serenity's eyes were now shining as she could go down to Earth. "oh, thank you mother," she cheered as she ran towards her mother and hugged her tightly. "thank you so much, I ll be back not long after that mother, I promise," Serenity informed her. 

In her communication base, Queen Serenity contacted the Earth Kingdom and was received by Queen Celest. Queen Celest had an ebony colored hair with dark indigo colored eyes. Her wrinkles were slightly shown, evident of her aging years. Non the less, she still was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Queen Serenity informed Queen Celest that her daughter will be visiting Earth tomorrow and asked her permission to send an escort to accompany Serenity on her way to Earth Kingdom. Silence nodded and a smile from the Queen are enough to satisfied Queen Serenity. 

Serenity was in her chamber, brushing her hair, when theres a knock on her door. "enter," she ordered. Mercury to a little peek and went into her chamber. "I heard that you re going to Earth tomorrow," Mercury asked while walking towards Serenity and helped her to brushed her long, silky strands of hair. "hmm," Serenity chimed as she sang a melodic tune. " you re happy about it?" Mercury glanced at Serenity through the mirror's reflection. "of course.. Im going to enjoy the warm breeze and the earth's nature's smell," Serenity closed her eyes as she enjoyed her imagination. "and Prince Endymion," Mercury added, The name woke Serenity from her dream land. She slightly blushed as to know that her relationship with Endymion had known to the public. "well, no need to feel embarrassed about it Serenity and go to sleep, you ll need a good start for tomorrow," Mercury reminded her and walked out of her chamber. "well, shes right," Serenity though to herself as she looked herself in the mirror for the last time and off to bed.

Serenity skipped merrily to the dining hall to have her breakfast when she was a bit shocked to see someone is joining them. "ah, Serenity, you re here, punctual as ever," her mother said jokingly. "this is Jadeite, one of the Earth Generals." She explained. Jadeite got up from his seat and took Serenity's fingertips and kissed it slightly. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you, princess." Jadeite bowed slightly. "the pleasures are mine," Serenity replied and curtsied. Jadeite placed her arm into his, and they walked back to the dining table for the early meal.

Serenity ran towards her mother and hugged her for the last time before their departure. "have a safe trip," the Queen waved her hand signaled a good bye to her beloved daughter. The senshis stood behind watching their princess teleported. A bright light was formed around Jadeite and Serenity and disappeared a moment after. Tears streamed down the Queen's delicate face, she felt terribly lonely after the gone of her golden child.

During the teleporting process, Jadeite didn't manage to control his power for he had injured himself from the last battle with the Gorcons. He shut his eyes tight to concentrate for an emergency teleport.He heard Serenity's screamed as he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see that they were both standing on a huge rock and surrounded by a massive lava. Hot liquid licked part of Serenity's dress as she screamed in terror. "where are we?!" Serenity asked but sternly." This isn't a joke, Jadeite!," she said mockingly while brushing her dress and lifted a few inches so not to be eaten alive by the burning flame. Jadeite didn't pay much attention to her instead he tried to find a way out and spotted a dry land. Holding her hand he held her in his shield and desperately running towards the destination, Serenity trembled but managed to stay in balance. "Hurry!, my shield wont last long," as he winced in pain trying to maintain his shield within them. As theyreluctantly stepped onto the dry land the shield vanished and Jadeite collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. Serentiy walked towards him and asked him again, "where are we, Jadeite?" she said calmly this time, noticing Jadeite is in great pain. Panting Jadeite stood up and said " we re in the Volcano area and it will take us about a week to walk back to the Kingdom. "no need for that," Serenity stated as she begin to search something in her hidden pocket. "oh god!, I left my communicator and teleportation pen on the Moon!"Jadeite and Serenity looked at each other. Fear consumed both of them. "In this Earth, danger will always lurking behind, stay close to me," he announced and walked slowly into the deep jungle. 

How do you all like it so far!!??….please R&R!!!

# Hey Ally I told you this will turn out fine!!!….Jadeite is the man!!!

Stay tune for chapter 2 soon!


	2. You re Here, Theres Nothing I Fear

# Story By : Sailor Stardust

Rated : General

Dated : 30/03/01

## Journey To The Center Of The Heart

## Chapter 2 : You re here, theres nothing I fear

"Im tired, Im hungry and its almost night!," Serenity kept on complaining all the way. Mostly Jadeite seems to ignored but alas he burst out. "Listen, princess, Im doing the best I can to get us out of this freaky jungle!!, so ifyou just follow my lead and be quiet, I wont have to waste my time here with you!! Jadeite apparently was yelling at her. Serenity was stunned and motionless, her eyes started to form the familiar liquid. "oh no, please, princess, im begging you to not…." WAHHH!!" her cried echoed throughout the jungle as birds flew of from their hideout as though they heard a gun shot!. "Geez, crisp woman!" Jadeite hurried to Serenity and covered her mouth. Serenity tried to struggle from his grasp but soon heard a scary roar sound. "What was that," Serenity asked softly, her body shivered by the sound, she slowly backend and softly knocked Jadeite. "That's what im afraid of, if you scream… It's the sound of a man-eating beast." Jadeite explained as his eyes wondered around the Jungle. He walked quickly to the opposite side as to where the roar had came from, Serenity was closed behind him, not wanting to be left out alone in the middle of the jungle. "According to my knowledge, we should follow the North Star. It's the first thing you have to do if you re lost in a jungle," Jadeite gave a quick lecture and to his surprise Serenity followed what he had said. "North Star, got it!," she said as she tried to keep that in mind. "Jadeite, im really, really, positively, tired, can we rest for a while," she pleaded as she kept on rubbing her soared leg. Never in her entire life has she walked this far. At first, Jadeite hesitated but seeing her like that, made him gave up. "Alright, just sit right there," he pointed out an old, munched up log. "eeww," she thought but she had no other choice. "Wait here, I ll go get a few branches to start a fire," Jadeite announced. Serenity quickly ran towards him and hugged him tightly. "No!. don't leave me here!!," her voice trembled and her eyes closed tightly, her grasp nearly choked Jadeite. "im..not going that far, alright, " he struggled to loose himself from her grasp. He immediately walked towards a bunch of twigs lying almost everywhere on the jungle's floor.Serenity sat on the log uncomfortably, her eyes watched every inch of the forest, not wanting to hear the roar she just heard. The night approaches, her body was now shivering from the coldness that surrounded her. " Where is he?" Serenity thought. Her heart beat faster as she thought of Jadeite ran and leave her alone there. She got up and walked blindly into the night. Jadeite?" she asked softly at first. No response. Her mind was screaming in terror, she couldn't stand to be left until she felt a cold hand touched her bare shoulder. "AHH!! Serenity nearly died of heart attack. "I told you to sit still," Jadeite sounded annoyed. But to Serenity his voice meant safety and she was relieved for that.

As they success lighten up the dark jungle with their blissful fire, Serenity dropped to the ground and sighed tiredly. But the coldness that she felt was still there and she slightly shivered. Jadeite noticed this and handed her his cloak . "here, you need this." He said and turned to face hisfire. He played with the fire with a small twig as his mind wondered on how to get out of the jungle safely. Serenity stared at Jadeite. His face shone brightly and his blond hair changed to the color of sunset as the light of the fire reflected on him. 'god, hes so cute, Serenity stared at him dreamily. He gently brushed the strands of hair with his fingers as the cold breeze softly blew on them.Jadeite turned to watch Serenity as to notice Serenity was staring at him, she quickly turned to the other side not wanting to be caught staring at him. Jadeite shook his head and smiled to himself. 

Earth Kingdom was alarmed that Jadeite and Serenity didn't appeared. "they supposed to be here hours ago," Endymion complained. Queen Celest send her best swordsmen to go on search mission. Kunzite, Zoisite and Nefrite were riding on their own horses as they galloped to the nearby village. Endymion was going too but was stopped by his mother. "Endymion, we need you here if they safely returned to the Kingdom," Endymion was about to protest when hismother put her finger to his lips. "hush, now, just do what you 've told, Endymion." Queen Celest left her son with his sadness.

"Wake up, princess, its morning," Jadeite whispered in her ear. "how adorable she looks when shes sleeping" he thought to himself. "mm, I ll take bunny after this, Venus…" she mumbled in her sleep. Jadeite laughed upon hearing this. "Whos there!" Serenity jolted with a fighting position. Jadeite laughed even harder in seeing her reactions. "oh, its you," Serenity said annoyed. "well, who do you expected, come on, we got to go on." Jadeite abruptly stood up, brushed the dust off his clothe and made his way. "wait!, don't you want to eat or drink at least?" Serenity tried to keep up with him. "nope, not thirsty," Jadeite said without slowing his pace. "well.. well.. I am thirsty and hungry!" Serenity stopped, hoping he would too, but he just got further from her. "hey! Im talking to you! Don't you have any decency towards other people than yourself," her words slapped Jadeite right on his face. He stopped and faced her, his eyes were blankly cold, Serenity didn't like the look. She walked back as to see Jadeite approached her rather slowly and scary kind of way. She stopped and shut her eyes, waiting to be slap or to be kick but only to hear Jadeite's breathing in her ear. " we will stop to eat and drink at the river bank up front. With that he continued his walk. "okay,"she answered softly as she followed closely behind him.

Theres berries bushes and a few fruit trees, Serenity picked all the fruits and put them in her dress that she lift it up a little to bagged it all and placed it on the ground where Jadeite sat. she too sat next to him, she invited Jadeite to share with her but he rejected her offer. "well, if you don't want it I might as well eat it all!" she popped the berries in her mouth one by one. She watched the birds and ducks swimming in the river. How beautiful' she thought. She drank from the river by scooped it with her hands. She was on her way when she manage to take a glimpse on a weird kind of berries. "looks delicious," she said aloud. Jadeite watched Serenity when he noticed the berries. "Serenity!! No!!! don't eat it!!, Jadeite shouted as he ran towards her and slapped her hand, spontaneous, she dropped the berries to the ground. "whats wrong with you!!! Its just a fruit! Serenity yelled at him. "its not just a berry, princess!, it's the poison berries! It will kill you if you eat it! He explained roughly and walked away. "well you don't have to be so.. grumpy" she said softly, knowing that it was her mistake in making him grumpy.

As they walked another few more miles, they stopped as they were on the edge of the cliff.. "well now what do we do, Sir," Serenity sighed frustrated. Jadeite searched for anything that could help them to go to the other side when he again spotted an old wooden steps bridge that tied onto a huge tree with a very dangerous bitten ropes. He walked to the bridge, "oh god, please Jadeite, its so dangerous, looking down from the bridge, she can see a river within the cracked of the wooden steps. "we have no choice Serenity, we have too!" Jadeite said tried to give her some support on walking on the old bridge. Serenity's body shook as her hands grabbed tightly on to the rope. As she stepped on the bridge, it cracked and swung side to side making Serenity jumped back and held on tight to Jadeite. He rolled his eyes,lifted her chin up and he was dazed in looking into the most beautiful blue eyes that sparkled as she moved her head. "I ll be right behind you alright," he softened his voice in giving her encouragement to go on crossing theruined bridge. She nodded slightly but not completely sure on what shes about to do. She stepped once again and the bridge swung side to side, her heart began to cry and she once again shaken by the sound of cracks.They were about half way across when Jadeite accidentally stepped on a wrecked wood and it immediately shattered, he yelled as he dropped into the hole, Serenity turned ferociously to him making the bridge shook violently, Jadeite was about to fall when Serenity caught him in time. She cried but Jadeite comforted her by saying that she should move on if he fall. Serenity shook her head and tried to pull him up, the more she pulled him, the more cracking sounded. Till alas, the bridge had met its days, it shatteredand broke apart. Serenity and Jadeite felt down deep down…. 

Cliffhangers, Jwell, thank you for your comment on my fics….^_^ 

Hey Gina! Give me a credit here!!….i know you don't like him but I ll improve him till you think you wanna couple with him…..lol!!!

Send more R&R….i don't know if I could continue without your support…thanks again friendzz.


	3. For King and Country

# Story By : Sailor Stardust

Rated : General

Dated : 3/04/01

## Journey To The Center Of The Heart

## Chapter 3 : For King And Country 

Serenity's high pitch shrilled, stabbed Jadeite's heart. As they fall to the deepest depth. "im sorry princess, " he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and they both felt into the flowing river below. Jadeite came into the surfaced and gasped for air moments after. He swam to a floating wood and hang onto it as his eyes kept searching for the other life. "Serenity!!" he yelled but to no avail. Suddenly Serenity popped her head and breath heavily for air. "Jadeite…help…" as she kept on trying to reached out to the surface but her dress were to heavy and it dragged her down. Jadeite quickly swam to her side and swept her up. He wrapped his arm around Serenity giving her the support to stay afloat while his other arm hold on tightly to the floating pile. "remind me to kill you when we reached the land," Serenitysaid as to sound like teasing. Jadeite smiled and replied, "Well, in that case, you will have to travel alone to the palace, princess." They were in silent moment when suddenly Jadeite heard a familiar sound. Serenity too realized that the water was picking up speed. "Oh, god," Jadeite whispered. "whats happening?" Serenity asked as she watched her surroundings moving faster and faster. They flowed faster following the rapid stream and both of them gasped as they saw sharp rocks in front of them. "Serenity!, we re going to avoid those rocks by controlling these wood, just follow what I do, alright! Jadeite shouted as the rapid noisiness increased. Serenity just nodded, frighten once again consumed her. As they approached the first huge rock, Jadeite control the wood to his right and Serenity followed his example, and they easily avoided the rock and then there came another huge rock on Jadeite's side as he steered to Serenity's side and they maintain their position until they came to the most difficult situation. Serenity gasped aloud and her eyes were wide open at the sight. Both Serenity and Jadeite looked at each other and screamed in unison…WATERFALL!!!. 

Kunzite was the first to returned to the Kingdom. The Queen looked at him sadly and Kunzite just shook his head. "im sorry, your majesty," he said solemnly. The Queen nodded and walked into the palace waiting for the two Generals and hoped they brought both Serenity and Jadeite safely and still in one piece.

As she sat silently in her Communicator Base Room , a signaled of transmission came from the Moon. "oh my," Queen Celest thought of Queen Serenity crying her heart out if she finds out that Serenity was nowhere in the palace. She answered her call, Queen Serenity's beautiful face was shown to the screen, her soft sparkling silvery eyes shone brilliantly as she craft a smile to her old and dearest friend Queen Celest. "Hows everything, my dear Celest." Queen Serenity asked softly. Celest was grateful that despite of the Moon Queen's ability in reading minds, her power was limited within range and the distance of the person. "Wonderful, Serenity was having a good time here in the palace. Im growing fond of her, can she stay here for the night until you re safely return fromTyron? Celestlied but she wouldn't want to upset her friend and that will make things even worst for the two kingdoms. Queen Serenity hesitated and said that she will be away about a week or two in order to settle a few problems that occurred in that planet.Celest made a few excuses that she will take care of Serenity here on Earth during her away. 

As for a moment Queen Serenity smiled once again and nodded. "im grateful to have such dear friend like yourself, dearest Celest." They bid farewell and end the communication.

Queen Celest frowned and quickly walked to the temple to pray for Serenity's safety. Theres nothing more she can do. Endymion listen to her conversation with the Moon Queen, he felt weak all of a sudden as tears started to form. "Serenity." 

AHH!!!…Serenity yelled loudly and image from falling of the bridge was still clear in her mind. Jadeite absent mindedly hold tightly Serenity's hand assuring her that they will survive. His eyes softened as to tell her how sorry he was. Serenity smiled back at him to let him know that it was not his fault. 'here it comes' Jadeite thought. His life flashed in front of him. The expression of how scared Serenity were unimaginable, no words could be spoken on her feelings that moment. "mother," was all she said when they once again fall deep into the waterfall below. Jadeite grabbed a hold on Serenity's hand and he concentrated on teleporting both of them to safety. Bright light flashes and a screamedwas heard before everything faded.

Moment after, Jadeite opened his eyes and stared into the soon to be night sky. He looked to his side but didn't find what hes looking for. His face turned pale all of a sudden, 'No! couldn't be!' He got up and eventually walked weakly to the other side of the bank while screaming…"SERENITY!!" His power was still to weak to teleport both of them to safety as the result, only he manage to teleport while Serenity fall deep into the river.Massive mist from the waterfall covered the tragic fall. The frightening thought made Jadeite wanted to die. He failed miserably in protecting the princess.

Suddenly his eyes caught a sight of golden objectfloating on the river's bank. He ran weakly to her side and pulled her out of the freezing water. Her skin and face had turned to a shade of blue. "No! Serenity wake up!!! Jadeite yelled while shaking her shoulder. Her lifeless body limped to his shake. 

Ahh, suspense, thrills , humorous and romance filled up this magnificent story.

R&R please, im waiting for your feedbacks or flames, anything…

Stay tune for chapter 4.

I suppose to send it on the third of April but I guess I wont be around….so heres the story~~!


	4. You ve Captured My Heart

# STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

**RATED: GENERAL**

**DATE: 6/03/01**

** **

## JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART

**CHAPTER 4: You ve Capture My Heart**

** **

"Oh God!, Serenity please!," Jadeite shook her again. He did the best rescue thing that he had learned a few years ago. (CPR ^_^ what else!)… he slightly squeezed her cheek for her mouth to open, he inhaled and he exhaled his breath into her mouth, with that he began to locate her heart and pumped it thoroughly with his palm. After a few minutes, no movement came from Serenity, tears began to glister in his aqua colored eyes, disappointmentand regret was clear on his face as he wiped his tears frequently during the mouth to mouth rescue. "Serenity.." he muttered softly. 

Zoisite came the next day with bad news. He tried the other part of village and town in search of the missing pair but pointless. He shook his head weakly as Queen Celest was about to ask him. "what happen to them?" Queen Celest tried to ask no one in particular. Zoisite and Kunzite were side by side with the Queen that time. Both of them did not know what to answer or how to answer her question for they were too asking the same question. "that's it!," said a stern voice. Endymion made his way out of the castle and to the royal stable where his black stallion rested. Queen Celest ran up to him and pleaded him to stay in the palace until Nefrite comes back. "But what if he too fail in his quest, or maybe what if Serenity and Jadeite were out there begging for help. Do you want me to wait just one more day?" Endymion raised his voice. His stubbornness was there since he was still a child. Queen Celest advice him to just stay for one more day…just one more day," Actually Queen Celest loved Endymion dearly and wouldn't want to see her precious son injured or hurt. Endymion groaned and walked back down to the hallway. His heart melted in seeing his mother's tearful eyes, his biggest weakness in seeing ladies with tears.

Down by the river bank, Jadeite had gave up the rescuing attempt and just sat there, hand covered his forehead while the other holding tight to Serenity's hand. To his surprise, a merely movement felt from her tiny fingers. Jadeite turned to faced Serenity, his eyes wide opened with anticipation. "shes alive!!" his mind shouted. She coughed continuously and spit out some of the waters that trapped in her fragile lungs. Her eyes opened slowly and the first thing she sees was Jadeite. His eyes shone brightly and his smile was different from the last time she saw it. His smile was charming yet innocent, full of sincerity. She got up wit the help of Jadeite and wincedin pain as she touched her back, caused by her fall. "what happen," she asked him weakly. He explained to her everythingand when she began to recall the scene, she slapped hard on Jadeite's face making his head turned slightly. "I deserve that," he thought as he rubbed his burning red cheek. "don't ever do that again!, you left me!!," she cried and was immediately wrappedby Jadeite's warm embrace. "im sorry, I promise you, princess, I wouldn't leave you alone like that ever again," Jadeite added a butterfly kiss on her forehead making Serenity blushed as she buried her head in his chest, not to show her blushed by the kiss. 

Its getting dark, we must find someplace to sleep for the night, he stood up and gave a look on the surroundings. "come, lets go," Jadeite held out his hand and Serenity accepted. They walked into the deep jungle hand in hand until AHH!! Jadeite accidentally stepped in one of the traps and was shove of the ground andtied upside down high up in one of those large tree. Jadeite!!, Serenity shouted. She mingled around panicked. "Serenity, stay calm, I want you to find the rope that tide around the tree." Jadeite exclaimed. She immediately went to the side of the tree and found the rope tide tightly to the tree. "now, Serenity, I want you to……" he didn't got to finish his sentences when Serenity let loose the rope….AHH!! he felt faster and was picking up speed. "HOLD ON TO THE ROPE!!!" Jadeite screamed and closed his eyes. "This will definitely hurt," he thought. She grabbed the rope just in time. Jadeite opened his eyes and gasped, shocked that his nose barely touched the ground. "I cant hold on anymore," as she let go of it, she stared at her bleeding palm for holding on to the 'sharp' rope. Jadeite dropped roughly to the floor but grateful that it didn't cost his life!. He ran to Serenity and noticed she was crying. "whats wrong?," he asked softly. Serenity showed her bruised hand.They walked down to the river bank and washed her injured hand, he carefully wrapped it with his handkerchief like a bandage, he planted a soft kiss to finish his treatment. "feel better?," Jadeite asked. Serenity smiled and nodded. As they continue their never ending journey, the night approaches.As before, Jadeite lighted up the fire and rest for the day. "what a day," he thought. Serenity couldn't sleep instead she sat next to Jadeite. "how do you know so much in rescuing and surviving in this forest." She began the conversation. "in becoming a soldier, I have to be train physically and mentally." He replied. "I still don't get why we didn't reach Earth Kingdom safely," her questioned triggered Jadeite's heart. It was all his fault. Why must he be injured in the last battle. He was not fully recovered when Queen Celest send him to escort the princess. But he did lied to her in saying he had recovered. He didn't want to be weak and thus his ego almost get himself and the princess killed. Serenity read his mind and she held her hand to touched his cheek, making him turned to look at her. "I understand now, and from now on I have no doubt on you, I believe in you, Jade," she smiled lovingly. Her eyes softened and her features glowed with her giving her the angelic look. "god, shes beautiful," he thought. Serenity giggled made Jadeite blushed madly in remembering that Serenity had telepathic power. "don't worry, im not good at it yet, im still apprentice in this reading mind stuff," she giggled . Jadeite chuckled lightly for the first time!."well, im kinda tired, I better go to sleep now," Jadeite handed Serenity his cloak and she went to sleep not far from him. Jadeite guard for the night but felt asleep soon after. 

Serenity was fast asleep when she suddenly heard the roar. She jolted up and searched wildly at the sound. When the sound faded away, Serenity crawled slowly towards Jadeite's sleeping form and slept next to him, hugging him tightly. Jadeite woke up at the first sound of bird's chirping, he opened his eyes and saw Serenity comfortably sleeping on his chest. "hm, what am I going to do with you," he smiled to himself. He tried to get up only to find that Serenity snuggled more on his chest. The sight of Serenity this close to him making him wanted to flee for he cannot be inlove with this beauty. But even so, he had to admit that she was getting to him. "Serenity, wake up….my love" he barely spoken the last two words. " Morning..mother," she mumbled in her sleep. "Sere…wake up, im leaving now," Jadeite stated jokingly. "Serenity bolted up and looked straight into his eyes. He shrugged a little knowing Serenity will slap him if he does run away. "come on, princess, we have a, long day ahead of us," he said and was now making his way. Serenity was still in her sleepy mood and yawned frequently as she stood up and walked behind him. Jadeite stared at Serenity's figure. Her face was a little dirty but her beauty still shown, her dress crumpled and torn here and there giving her a sexy look. "my, Serenity," he thought, he didn't realize that he was walking backwards until his head hit the lower branch of a tree and collapsed to the ground. Now he sees 10 Serenity dancing merrily in his head. Serenity came to his aid and she asked him if he was alright. "im fine, he got up with the help of Serenity. She laughed in witnessing Jadeite's clumsiness. "you re worst than me!," she teased him. "oh, yeah?," Jadeite replied and tried to catch Serenity, her laughter chimed like a bell and she ran happily in watching Jadeite struggled to catch her. "come here you little minx," he said playfully. 

Jadeite spotted a camp area in the middle of the jungle. "who are they, Jade," Serenity peeked behind the bushes. The rogues camp. They are the pirate here in the jungle, killing innocent people for money if they have to. Serenity gasped" how cruel". "Lets just leave this place shall we,?" Jadeite turned around and found himself been knocked by something and again before he lost his consciousness, he heard Serenity screaming and struggled to break free.

Ahh..end of the fourth chapter….

Thank you for all your reviews…if you wanna send your ideas, you are welcome to do so…

My grammar or tense are not that good..and im sorry for that…till then …bye

** **

** **

** **


	5. I Will Never let You Go

# STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

**RATED : G**

**DATED: 8/04/01**

** **

## JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART

**CHAPTER 5:I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO**

** **

Jadeite rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly sighed in pain. He opened his eyes and discovered that he was in a large bamboo made cage. He looked wildly for Serenity and noticed she was not in the cage with him. "god, I hope she's escaped," Jadeite prayed even though it was a slim chance that she would. He yelled aloud so that someone will pay attention to him but to no avail. He looked outside and found out that he was somewhere behind the camp area. Corpses surrounded his cage. Uggh" was all he could mutter as he hold his nose for the odor was very unpleasant. "what a handsome man like you doing here,?" a voice was heard. Jadeite turned towards the voice and found a gipsy woman standing in front of him. "where's Serenity,?" was the first question he asked. "she's …around," the lady began, looking at her nails annoyed. "don't you want to know who I am?" she asked and began to approached the cage.Her raven hair shone lightly as it exposed to the sun, her dark purple eyes were evil at the first glimpse, her lips made a sinister smile shaken its enemies to the bone. She's the opposite character of Serenity, an angel of his. "who are you?" Jadeite asked coldly. Im Belle, Dark Kingdom's ruler. She announced proudly. "and you, my sweet, are my slave, haha," She laughed hysterically. Jadeite tried to find something to unlock the cage. "Tonight, you shall witness an enthrone ceremony…by Me..," she chuckled slyly." I will be the Queen and you shall be the King,"She held her hand to touched his face but Jadeite stepped back. Belle withdraw her hand immediately, "very well!, if that's the way you want it. Then you shall rotten in this cage!" she turned and walked away frustrated.

Queen Celest went to the Throne Room where a meeting was held. The two generals and the King were discussing on the rescuing issues when suddenly Endymion stormed into the room. His patience growing thin, he kneeled in front of the King and asked for his permission to go on the search. "my son, please act rationally

We must planned strategically and rushing in this matters would not solve anything." The king rejected his request. "Father, this isn't something to be plan!, immediate reaction will help save them!, alone out there, they will die of hunger or being hunt by wild beast!" Endymion spoke harshly. "Enough!"The King commanded Endymion to participate on the meeting or just go to his chamber and stay there. Endymion shook his head and walked off the throne room. Queen Celest frowned, watching her husband and her son fighting like that made her heart tore apart. 

Jadeite sat on the cage bored, and the smell disturbed him badly when suddenly the cage's door opened and came in were two masculine guys and pulled Jadeite up to his feet hardly. His hands were held to the back and a rope was tide around them, not wanting him to provoke them. "where are you taking me!?" he asked firmly. At first there were no response as the men groaned to make him walked infront of them. He obeyed silently. "maybe they will take me to see Serenity" he thought. He was somewhere in the center of the camp when a shrieked was heard. "jadeite!!" screamed a voice. Jadeite turned and found that Serenity was in a similar cage as his and a group of barbaric men surrounded her cage, amused by her beauty. "Jadeite!!" she screamed again, her eyes begged him to come to her. "Serenity!" Jadeite rushed towards her cage but was stopped by a hard blow to his stomach. He felt to his knees and cursing the pain. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said the feminine voice. "Belle! Let her go!" Jadeite raised his voice but not dare to raise his head. "I will set her free, if you agree to be my King, Refuse, then you shall die!" Her tone was dangerously low. Even though, the offer was unfair but her chance to survive will be assured. Serenity prayed silently that Jadeite's final answer would be 'no'. "please Jadeite, just say no"…she thought. He looked at her, her gaze was full of love and a little jealousy sparked in her shining bright eyes. "No!" he said with no regrets. "what!?" Belle got up from her throne chair, you dare to say no to me!!" she stated furiously. "then both of you shall DIE!!!" she said finally and turned bright red as she left them in the hands of the prosecutor. 

Endymion went straight to his chamber, packed all the necessities he needed for the quest. Queen Celest entered his chamber and she consoled him to think of it. "mother, I have think of it a lot! Im not going to sit here and wait for bad news to come!! Im leaving now" Endymion stammered without looking athis mother that was in tears. Her heart felt pain all of a sudden and she collapsed to the floor. "Mother!" Endymion realized what he had done. 

Jadeite made his way to her cage roughly, even though he was kicked and punched in the process to walk towards her cage. In his every fall, Serenity cried even harder than the last, she held her hand out of the cage so that Jadeite could have support to come to her. Her cries gave courage to him, his body hurts and he felt to his knees again as the men hit him without mercy. The people around them laughed as though they were the clowns in their amusement park. He almost reached her cage and was now crawling for cry out loud!!!. Serenity sat at the edge of the cage and held out her hand as far as possible to reach him. " Jade, please..a little more, " she said softly as her tears flowed like a stream. He was covered with blood almost entire part of his body, his eyes were half opened, their fingers were almost touched when suddenly the barbarians around them separated them within seconds."NO!!!" Serenity shouted. They laughed hysterically in seeing the couple suffering. The two men carried the limped Jadeite to the prosecutor. He was ready with his axe and a black cloth covered his face so not to reveal his face to his victim. They placed Jadeite's head in position and he was too weak to take any action. "Jadeite, no..don't leave me here" Serenity thought as she closed her eyes. All of a sudden her crescent symbol on her forehead shone brightly, blinded everyone in that area. The cage burst opened, she walked slowly towards the execution place. Her eyes were blank, as her entire being focused in her amazing energy. She let out the final light and an energy beam was fired directly towards the prosecutor. "Ahhh!" he shouted and died on the spot. Serenity almost fainted at the lost of her energy but she quickly went towards Jadeite and placed his hand around her shoulder and with all her might, she half carried Jadeite into the jungle. Belle was busy taking her 'beauty sleep' until one of her guard, half injured, ran to her and told her that the prisoner had escaped. "IDIOT!! Fool!! She shouted as she stomped out of her luxury tent. She was stunned in seeing her surroundings, blood everywhere and bodies scattered. She screamed on top of her lungs.

Serenity was too tired to go on and collapsed to the ground. Breathing heavily, she looked at Jadeite's form. She gently brushed her fingers to his cheek. "he looks so adorable," she thought. She gave one final look at the jungle and know that they were somewhere hidden from Belle's minions to catch them. Serenity laid close to Jadeite's body, holding him tight never to let him go again, never can anyone separate them…never ever.

Well that's that for now… tell me what you think!!!!

R&R….i know its terrible but give me a chance here.. 


	6. Emotions Within

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED : GENERAL**

**DATED : 16/04/01**

** **

JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART 

**PART 6 : EMOTIONS WITHIN**

** **

Far away in the Tyron Planet, Queen Serene and the four senshis were busy discussing with the Tyron's ambassador and his generals when the silver millennium crystal that was placed in a cast suddenly shone brightly, the moment Serenity let out her inner energy during her capture. Queen Serene gasped aloud and quickly went to retrieve the crystal and examined it closely. As the leader of the group, Venus stood beside the stunned Queen and asked her whats going on. The Queen shook her head and turned towards the ambassador. "I need to settle a few problems, but I shall return to this meeting soon. Queen Serene announced and the ambassador nodded. She quickly returned to her chamber and took out her communicator. It took her several tries for the reception was not that good and they were in the very distant planet. Her call destination …Earth Kingdom.

Serenity felt a warm hand touched her cheek. Her over tiredness prevented her from waking up and her eye lids can be seen moving wildly trying hard to open. She can feel a gentle hand brushed away her bangs that caught in her eye. She moaned over the touch and opened her eyes slowly and saw another pair of aqua eyes staring at her. "Jadeite, are you alright?" she asked and got up with the help of Jadeite. He nodded and gave her a smile. "how did we manage to escape, Serenity?" he asked softly. His eyes locked into hers, pleading to know the truth. Serenity smiled brightly and hang her arm into his, "that's a secret," she replied happily, forgetting her pain. Jadeite walked slowly, for his body still suffered the massive attack. "Jade…are you alright?" Serenity asked him again. "of course," Jadeite smiled but then winced as the pain made its revenge on his solid body. "you re a bad liar, you know that," Serenity stated and ordered him to unbutton his clothe Jadeite protest but her long silence and her gaze made him unbuttoned his clothe unwillingly. Serenity gasped at the sight of his body. Bruised and badly injured, Serenity stared at it sadly. Jadeite turned to look at her and quickly consoled her. "don't cry now, its not that painful you know. After all, I ve been in a terrible condition before." Jadeitecupped her sad face. "come on, give me a smile" he tried to cheer her up. Instead of giving him a smile she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I cant do much, but I can give you the last treatment." She stated happily. The kiss on his cheek send a shiver down his spine and a sweet taste in his mouth. "Whats this feeling that im having" he thought. Never in his entire life have he feel something emotional towards women before. "thanks, but for now we have to keep on going," he replied and buttoned his shirt but what do you know, Serenity helped him buttoned the last two!…As the pair walked deep into the forest, Jadeite gasped and gulped. "Sere…this is the dark forest, I want you to stay close to me alright" Jadeite hold her hand tightly as he constantly looked his surroundings. "this forest is beautiful Jade…" she exclaimed. She noticed a pretty flower and tried to touch it. Jadeite looked at her and shouted NO!.. before her fingers could barely hold it, the flower opened its petal to revealed its sharp fangs. Jadeite pulled Serenity to him before the flower can get to her. Serenity screamed in horror. "what the?.." Jadeite narrowed his eyes at her, " don't touch something you don't know!" he gave her a brief lecture. "in this dark forest, don't expect something beautiful to be innocent, they are the monsters behind their beauty," his looks suddenly change in seeing Serenity depressed . "she looks so cute" he thought as he deliberately moved towards her hypnotized with one swift he pulledSerenity and kissed her passionately. Her eyes were widen in shock and she agitated at first but the kiss was simply irresistible, full of compassion and silence promises. She moaned as jadeite deepened the undying kiss, she was about to be drawn in her fantasy world until Jadeite broke the kiss in realizing what he had done. "im ..im sorry, princess" jadeite backed away from her." I shouldn't have done that". He turned to walk away when Serenity grabbed his arm. "Theres no need to apologize, Jade. " she couldn't think of anything else to say and walked to his side. Jadeite smiled at her. "come along now, theres should be a small stream in front, I could hear it!" He stated. "Funny, I cant hear anything" she thought. 

"mother, please open your eyes" Endymion held on tight to her hand. "Endy.. don't go" a soft almost unheard voice spoke. Endymion closed his eyes and rested his hand on his forehead. "Serenity" he thought. How he wanted to be by her side that time but the walls always managed to separate them both. He met Serenity once and already he was inlove with her………or was he?

The King rushed to the Queen's side once the guard told him that his beloved wife fainted in his son's room. "what happen here Endymion," the king asked sternly as though it was his fault the Queen fainted. "mother must be very stressed lately, not enough sleep and eat could caused breakdown" Endymion exclaimed. He looked out the window hoping to see Nefrite's presence but he wasn't arrive yet. "maybe he did find them" Endymion thought . 

"this dark forest is getting creepy every second." Serenity said fearful. Jadeite scooped the water for a second drink and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "it is, but, we are not going to sleep here for the night," Jadeite got up and walked away leaving Serenity's eyes still glued to her surrounding unnoticed that Jadeite had been long gone. "no leaves on the trees and the ground is plain with no grass, what a nightmare," she thought. When there was solemn quietness, she turned anxiously and than terror crept in her. "JADEITE!!!" she shouted and was now crying out loud. "SERENITY!!" Jadeite was also searching for her. "god damnit! I thought she was behind me !! he thought, restlessly hitting every leafless bushes in front of him as he made his way back to the stream.

"Your highness, theres a signaled coming from the Tyron Planet." Kunzite announced. Endymion dashed to the Communicator Base and answered the call. Queen Serene appeared on the screen. "Your majesty, is there anything wrong?" Endymion asked calmly. "Endymion, is Serenity alright?" Queen Serene asked concerned. "she fine, shes resting in her chamber right now. Tired after a long day," Endymion smiled. Queen Serene doesn't look satisfied. "may I speak to her" she asked. His heart ached at her request. "I ll be right back," Endymion excused. Outside the Communicator Base, he walked back and forth trying to come out with a good reason. "why don't you say that the princess is sleeping," Kunzite suggested. "hmm, might work" Endymion stated and went back in the Communicator Base. "shes sleeping, my Queen, is there any message that I can pass to her?" Endymion answered with a smile. The Queen shook her head "never mind Endymion, I was just checking on her, take good care of her, farewell" Queen Serene cut off the communication. "farewell" Endymion replied silently. 

Panting heavily Serenity leaned down on a large tree. She swept away her tears and sweat when all of the sudden the tree's branches wrapped her body and with one motion it carried her to the peak and there uncover a gruesome face ready to engulp her. "AARRGGHH!!" Serenity struggled to break free as she was to be eaten alive slowly!!.

Whew! Thats part 6!! Hope you guys enjoy it!! ^_^ 

Scary thought aint it!!

Please more R&R!!!


	7. The Change Of Heart

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED : GENERAL**

**DATED : 19/04/2001**

NOTE: Ahh!! For this chapter I will include a song!! Don't mind ehh??… sorry!!! no adventure for this chapter ..just a friendly romance and no hentai!! …^_^sorry if I keep repeating some same words..im kinda blur right now :P 

I kinda like this song and its really suit for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!!! It's the song popularized by Step!! "It's the way you make me feel". Please don't forget to R&R!!…I wont continue this story if I didn't get any response. 

** **

**JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART:**

**CHAPTER 7 : THE CHANGE OF HEART**

** **

It's the thing that you do….so physical

It's the thing that you say…so flowerful

You know I cant resist,

Boy, its such shame.. you belong to another

"Arrghh" Serenity shouted again as she whimpered around to untangled herself from the mighty grip. She cried for the final time "JADEITE!!!" …

"that's odd!" Endymion thought. "what is it my prince?" Kunzite looked at the prince concerned of his condition. "I felt like something or somebody is calling me" he explained as he pressed his palm to his chest. "my heart feel pain all of a sudden" he looked down, tears started to form but he immediately brushed it off not to show his weak spot.. "is it got to do with princess and Jadeite?" Kunzite asked sympathetic. His closest friend that he knew since small was in trouble but theres nothing he can do to help. He felt weak and helpless. Endymion walked out of his balcony and looked at the Earth's landscape. Peaceful and the sky look tinted with golden lining caused from the shade of the sun. "why, doesnt mother nature show any sign of their whereabouts?" Endymion asked softly, regretful and loneliness was cleared painted in his sad expression. His eyes were dark and not a single twinkled of happiness shown. Kunzite excused himself and left the prince alone in his dark, cold chamber.

Im gonna make you mine… its not impossible,

Got to let you know…im so irresistible, 

Baby cant you see, you re the one for me,

But you belong to another….

Serenity shook her body to loosen herself when suddenly a bolt of flame appeared and cut across herself and the branch that tied around her, the monster roared painful and Serenity felt from the grip, she closed her eyes when she thought her life will be over in a few second, but she landed safely into a strong arms, carrying her gently to safety. "are you alright?" a soft voice asked. Serenity opened her eyes slowly. "Jadeite!!" she hold on to his neck. "hmm, when I say we better get going, I really mean it" he stated seriously. "im…sorry" she apologized and looked into his eyes. Her eyes glittering with tears and the innocent look she gave, made Jadeite quivered inside. "Serenity…" he said slowly, his hands shaken on deciding whether to touch her or not. Endymion's face suddenly appeared in his vision, his angry feature stopped him from proceeding to touch the angel in front of him. "damn!" he cursed himself softly. "jade, is something wrong?" Serenity asked and unconsciously crawled sexily towards him. " Serenity!" he gasped and back away from her. "what did I do?" she cried. "umm, come, lets get out of here!" he said sternly as he got up and walked towards the direction he came. "Jade, what did I do?" she asked curiously. "nothing! Just keep quiet and walk will you!" he yelled. "god! Whats wrong with me!!" he thought. His heart was cut into pieces in yelling at her like that, but he cant show his feeling towards Serenity. It will be a crime!!…yes! that's it..a crime!!! He looked down at Serenity that struggled to climb the small hill. "Jade, please help me" she pleaded; her eyes were still wet with tears. Jadeite didn't move and just stared at her. "who cares what the prince says! I love this woman!! And I want love her freely!! He cant blame me for that!! He thought boldly.

I don't want to hurt nobody,

But my heart just cant hold back,

It's the way you make me feel,

Spinning my world around,

Without second thoughts, he slid down the hill and held his hand out for her. His face lightens and his emerald colored aura surrounded him perfectly. "Jade?" Serenity asked, her eyes were wide opened. "his so handsome!!" she thought. Their hands touched and a strange glow formed. Serenity felt her body floating into the air. "Jade! Your powers!!" she said cheerfully. Jadeite grinned, and took her into his arms. "thank you," was all he said before bending down and kissed her luscious lips. For the past months, his pain and misery had affect on him so badly, but now his old wounds seems to heal by just touching the golden angel. Serenity moaned over the kiss. Her memories of Endymion disappeared. She thought that theres no other man more perfect than her Endymion but Jadeite proved her wrong. His kindness, understanding and gentle manner changed her perception as well as her love. 

Tell me, How can I walk away,

I don't care what they say,

Im loving you anyway!

It's the way you make me feel…..

They camped somewhere outside the Dark Forest. Unknown to them, Belle was following their trail. Jadeite leaned against a huge stone and watched the fire intensely. A screeching sound was heard and a loud screamed echoed the whole Forest. Serenity froze, her body shivered not caused by the cold but by the sound. She quickly moved towards the unsuspecting man. "ahh! He shouted shocked as all of a sudden a hand reached out to his. "Sere…don't ever do that again" he said while his other hand hold to his chest. "god, you almost give me a heart attack" he frowned. "sorry.. but, im scared, I coudnt help it", she whispered in his ear. He chuckled softly and leaned back to get some sleep. Serenity as usual snuggled closed to him, her hand gently placed on his chest as she rested her head on his shoulder. He gazed lovingly at Serenity's sleeping form and wished they stayed that way forever. 

When I look into your eyes,

Every time you smile at me,

I go weak inside,

Baby I just cant hide,

My love………


	8. I'll Be By Your Side

** **

STORY BY : SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED : G**

**DATED : 27/4/2001**

** **

**JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART:**

**CHAPTER 8:I'LL BE BY YOUR SIDE**

** **

The sun's ray caught in her eyes as she moaned effortlessly and tossed to her side to continue her peaceful slumber. Her hands searched wildly for a body next to her. Empty air is all she can feel as she got up immediately and stared widely beside her. Her voice was caught in her throat, her eyes began to swell with tears, her lips trembled and alas she burst out. Jadeite!!. 

Jadeite was busy picking up delegacy of fruits for his sleeping princess when he heard the familiar wailing not far away. "ah, shes awaken at last," he smiled to himself already immune to her character. He walked back to get her. Serenity jogged slowly, her soft cries were heard. "Jade, where are you?" she whispered under her breath. A strong arm enveloped her waist gently. Serenity turned to see Jadeite and hugged him tightly. "where have you been?!" she asked seriously. "For you" he simply said as he put down a tray of fruits for her. Serenity stared at the fruit motionless. "He went to pick all this fruits just for me?" she thought and blushed. "Jadeite lifted her chin a little and brushed his lips against hers. "Mm, Its not much, but I want you to have strength for this journey," he muttered, his lips never left hers. "Thank you…" Serenity said softly as she followed his dancing lips within hers.

Queen Serene wasn't at all satisfied as she summoned for all the senshis to see her. They all bowed and kneeled in front of her. "Arise senshis, it's already four days since I last saw Serenity. I suspect that, the Earth Kingdom is hiding something from me. The crystal shone brightly; there must be something wrong. Mars, I chose you to go down to Earth Kingdom and be by the Princess's side. Do not leave her until I'm back. You may go at once Mars. That is all," the queen looked at her decorated window. The senshis bowed and left her chamber. Planet Tyron was a mess caused by recent wars. "I, must settle this soon!" Queen Serene spoke silently, she was eager to see her daughter. 

Jadeite stared at Serenity in his arm; they had finished their breakfast, and were now on their way. Her hair had come undone and was now flowing, leaving a golden trail behind them. Jadeite smelled a faint scent of roses in her hair. He laughed all of a sudden. Serenity looked up at him concerned. "What's wrong?" she asked. Jadeite took out something out of his pocket, a small cute hand made flower ring appeared. Her eyes sparkled and she clasped her hand tightly in amazement. "its, its…" no words was spoken as she focused on the ring. "I made it myself," Jadeite confessed. He took the ring and slid it perfectly in one of her fingers. Her eyes glittered as she murmured," Endy, never give me any of this..". "you don't like it?" he asked. "how can he say that! I love it! With all my heart!!" she thought. She gave Jadeite one searing kiss that would melt any men!. "its beautiful, Jade.." she muttered as she breath in his shirt. "you know, you re the only one who call me Jade, it makes me feel special…to you," he whispered to her that still clang on to his uniform!. "you are…" she murmured softly. Jadeite didn't hear her words as he made his way to the Swamp, Serenity hold on tight to his hand, keep on looking at her cute ring made of flowers. Daisies to be exact. "Sere, Swamp Area is one of the most dangerous place, careful on your steps," he told her.Serenity cautiously looked at the dark environment, she nearly stepped on a sharp branch but it cut her ankle instead. "ouch!" Serenity yelped. Jadeite ran to her side and inspected her injury. "don't worry, Sere, its just a scratch," he comforted her. With his male strength, he scooped Serenity into his arm as he continued to cross the muddy swamp. He lifted her higher so not to let her get dirty. "Jade, I can walk you know," she protested. "I know," was all he said as he tightened his grip on her. They nearly reached the other side of the land when Jadeite accidentally stepped on a poisonous snake's tail that rest at the bottom of the swamp. Without hesitate, the snake buried its deadly fangs into Jade's knee!. "Argh," he shouted as he lost his balance and fell into the mud along with Serenity. "Jade!!" Serenity screamed and helped him up. 

"Mars, have a safe journey," Mercury said softly as she escort Mars to the teleportation room. "thank you, Mercury, I ll contact you as soon as I reach Earth." She assured Mercury. Mercury nodded silently. "where are Jupiter and Venus?" Mars asked disappointedly. "well, the Queen is in the meeting and both of them are required to be with her," Mercury explained. "alright then, wish them well for me!". She went to the teleportation machine, as she stepped on it, the machine glowed and she disappeared. 

His lips trembled as he felt mass of pain and cold all of a sudden. Serenity was crying beside him. The poison made its way to his bloodline. His body jolted front as he struggled to stay alive. The agony he was feeling right there was unbearable. Serenity holds on tight to his cold almost stiffed hand. His eyes were closed and his forehead was sweating. "Jade, don't leave me, now!" she said between sobs. As in response, he tightened his hold on her hands. "Sere…I don't think…. I…can make…it," Jadeite's voice began to fade and his grip loosen. Serenity searched his body for any injury that may lead him to his death and to her horror, there was dried blood on his pants, immediately she tore the fabric and revealed a bitten mark on his knees. "God, Jade, you ve been bitten!" Serenity cried but then there was no sound coming from Jadeite. "Jade!!!". 

"Your Highness!!," shouted a voice from far. "What is it Kunzite," Endymion asked when he saw the white figure came running to him full speed. His heart beat faster, he never seen Kunzite ran that fast before. "must be something important," he thought. "Prince, he kneeled, one of Serenity's guardian is here," his voice trembled. Speechless, Endymion's eyes darken at the thought of the terrible news reached the Moon Queen. "oh, God," his knees weakened as he stoned himself. 

"If you die, Jade…I will die too," she said softly knowing that Jadeite will never answer her. She looked at the bitten mark that had turned to bluish color. Serenity lowered her head and tears started to rolled down her cheeks as she closed her eyes, she sucked out the poison out from him and into her mouth!. The bitterness of the poison mixed with iron taste blood made her hard to swallow but she forced herself to. She almost gagged at the taste. Her body shaken at the pain, the poison was in her system and had the control of her life. Her memories of Jadeite smiling at her, argued with her, hugged her…made her smile with no regrets of swallowing the poison. With the suffered body, she slowly and barely crawled to his side, kissed his cold, hard lips for the final time; she lay beside him and closed her eyes. "I love you, Jade.... I'm coming." She whispered.

Hmm, is this what you call suspense or horror or just plain stupid??..… ^_^

Well …I do need reviews on this one…..and flame too!!! Only flame, not flames!!! hehe

Ahh! Mars is back!! Lol

Will there be a burning building in the next chapter??


	9. Dreaming Of You

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST 

**DATED: 30/5/01**

**RATED:GENERAL**

** **

** **

Journey To The Center Of The Heart 

**DREAMING OF YOU: Part 9**

** **

** **

"Serenity…." An echoing voice was heard. 

"Who's there?" Serenity turned around to see the stranger. But a cloud of mist blinded her vision. Her eyes darted a shadowy figure standing a few feet away from her. "Who's there?" she asked again and walked cautiously towards the stranger. 

"I love you," a male voice whispered behind her. Shaking in fright she abruptly turned around once again but he was gone. A bright light consumed her and she screamed in terror. 

"AHH!" Serenity jolted up from a warm and cozy bed. Looking around she was puzzled, holding her head still in a dizzy state. "Please, rest my child," an old man walked in to her room. He had thousands wrinkles on his face with a grayish beard and a messy hair. He looks like a peasant or a farmer. 

"Where am I? Where's Jadeite? Who are you? She asked curiously and began to walk around the room tottery. The old man laughed at her reaction. "Calm yourself my child, I am a wizard, the name is Orlus and you are in my pleasant home, the man you called Jadeite is just in the next room but I must warn you, he's condition is far more severe than yours, but nevertheless, he will be fine in a couple of days, just be patient," he explained with a happy tone. "I haven't had any visitors since my wife died a few years ago," he announced walking out of her room. "I'm so sorry to hear that sir," Serenity bowed her head in grief. The old man laughed once again, " Dear child, don't feel sorry for me, I do have a happy times with her, and now I want you to get some rest, I'll be making dinner and check on Jadeite," he replied still in his cheery tone. He walked off living the dazed girl in distress. "I must see him," she thought and slowly walked out of the room.

She tottered as she walked to the next room where Jadeite was occupied. Trembled at her feet, she almost fainted for her head still held the massive pain she let herself into. Gasped softly, Jadeite's body was covered with bandages and the natural medicines all smudged at his body. "Jadeite, you re going to be alright," she said softly while brushing his forehead gently. She heard moans escaped from his mouth and a slight smile was formed at his handsome face. "Oh, Jade," her eyes sparkled with gratitude and joy for Gods have given them a second chance to live and survive for the day. 

"Ahh, stubborn little girl are you," the old man entered the room bringing a bowl of soup and a new bandages. Serenity smiled and helped the man healed Jadeite whom still lay unconscious on the bed. 

"WHAT!!" Mars was now in the deep shade of red. Her eyes widened as thought they were going to popped out of its socket. "Where is she?!" she asked again, her hands unconsciously formed a ball of fire, ready to strike any seconds. Endymion and Kunzite stepped back, not knowing how to react. "Don't you hear me?! Where is Serenity!!" she yelled out loud. "She…She's not here from the day she left with our last general, Jadeite," Endymion informed her and tried to approach the rage warrior.

Screaming on top of her lungs, Mars threw the fireball to the nearby pillars, crashing it down to the marble floor and shattered them in pieces. "What do you mean she hasn't return here!" her eyes narrowed in anger. Kunzite was stupefied while Endymion was already trying his best to calm her down. Zoisite watched from far behind the castle's wall, "God, why did the Queen send the fire guardian," he thought and prayed for the earth's kingdom safety. 

The next day, Jadeite opened his eyes at last. His health was improving and his magic regained its powers. He began to eat by himself and his health improved rather rapidly. "What kind of medicines did you gave him?" Serenity asked amazed and thankful as well. "Well, the villagers didn't call me medicine man for nothing," Orlus laughed again. "How did you find us?" Jadeite asked curiously while eating. "Fortunately, I was in the swamp that time to find a rather unique plant for my magic formula and I saw both of you laying at the side of the swamp. "With my magic I transported both of you back to my cottage." Orlus smiled with satisfied and continued with his meal. "We re going back to the Earth kingdom can you help us? Since you have the teleportation power," Serenity asked pleadingly. "Well, alright, I have to cure some villagers today, how about tomorrow? I'm sorry for this inconvenient," he said and smiled at the same time. Serenity and Jadeite were glad that Orlus agreed to send them back home. "Thank you so much, Orlus," Serenity smiled joyfully and hugged him. 

His happy-go lucky behavior really made Serenity feel at home and how she misses it. Excusing herself from the men, she went out of the house and in to the backyard, where flowers in all shapes and sizes started to bloom. "Mother, friends, I miss you so much," picking the white daisy, she led her tears rolled down her cheek since no one was there to see her cry, but she was wrong. Strong hands enveloped her from behind. "We will reach the kingdom, don't you cry my dear," Serenity looked from the side of her shoulder, a red, simply irresistible lips is all she can see and she was drowned in them. "Jade," she whispered hypnotized by the smile in front of her. "Sere.." he whispered softly and closing the gap between them until…

"AHH!" a male voice was heard. Both of them stared in shock at the place where they heard the scream and ran in. Both of them stopped when the screaming was coming from the old guy himself. He was standing on his chair and a broom was in hand. "What's going on?" Jadeite shouted. "I saw a rat running under my table!" he yelled out loud and hitting the floor frequently. Serenity and Jadeite laughed out loud at Orlus that still held a frightened face.

"This will mean war Endymion," Mars cooled herself down at the Forbidden garden. Endymion hold on tight to her shoulders. "Please, give us just one more day, Nephrite hasn't come back yet, maybe he did find them," he consoled the red temptress in front of him. Unknowingly, he felt a magnetic attraction from her. Her soft scent really sends a warm feeling inside of him. "What's that nice smell?" he finally asked trying to maintain his sane before her. Blushed by his question Mars answered him sheepishly, "a perfume called flaming angel." "Ahh," was all he could mutter as he closed the distance to smell more from her. "Endymion?" she turned towards him but they accidentally met with a kiss. Astonishingly, both of them were enjoying the touch when none of them felt like breaking the eternal kiss. The first kiss for Mars send shivers down her spine and the lasting kiss brought new sensation to Endymion. Never he thought he would fall for the flaming angel.

On top of the balcony, the Queen stared at the couple in shocked and grieved. Her own son felt for the princess's guardian. "Their love shall never start," she whispered lowly. Tears formed in her hazelnut eyes, her face turned pale, she was dying and no one knew that. "If I have to live for one more day, I want to see my son marry a princess and not just a warrior." She swore to herself and went back into her chamber. 

End of part 8. the final chapter will be out soon. Ahh! Hows the story so far?…

Gimme feedbacks soon! 


	10. Firey Love

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

RATED:G

DATED:17/06/2001

JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART:

FIREY LOVE: CHAPTER 10:

"Come my dear, I'll take you to a place that you might find interesting!" Orlus grabbed Serenity's hand and led her to the crowd of people. Most of the men just stared at her. Some of them even have the guts of greeting her. She smiled back to them. "Where is this place?" Serenity asked cheerfully. "It is sure friendly here," she added. Orlus laughed and headed straight to the riverbank up front. "Here we are," he let go of Serenity's hand and pointed at a bridge that connected to the busy market area. "It is called the floating market," Orlus remarked proudly. Serenity stared in awed at the scene before her. Never she imagined there is such market. "What do they sell there?" she asked as she admired the view. "Well, everything!!" Orlus laughed uncontrollably and dragged her to the market. As soon as they reached the floating market, Orlus handed her his grocery basket."Here, take anything you want, I will pay them for you," he offered and made his way to the nearest coffee shop. "I'll be waiting here for you," he announced and walked away. "But, I couldn't," she protested but Orlus was long gone. "Oh well!" she thought and made her way to the food market. She was having the time of her life as a commoner and how she enjoys them.

Jadeite took a strolled at the nearby village. The wooden houses at both side and the dirt road on the ground, he misses his days when he was just nobody, before he became the kingdom's general. Memories flashed in front of him as he stopped at a particular old wrecked house. It was his house at one time. "God, I'm home!" he thought sadly. The bittersweet memories from his childhood and how he found Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite, and how they end up being the best's friends. "Those were the days," he thought and smiled as he saw four young boys playing merrily together. "Jadeite?" a familiar voice asked. Turning his head, his eyes were widened as he spotted the stranger in front of him. "Nephrite!" he yelled out.

Queen Celest lay in her bed; the pressure that she was facing was unbearable and it made her internal sickness even worsens. "Endymion had felt in love with someone else, that is impossible. Oh, dearest Serenity, I'm so sorry, I have betrayed our friendship. Forgive me." Pearly tears strolled down her pale cheek and she closed her eyes.

Mars walked out from her chamber and to the garden where she can watch the moon high above. She wasn't wearing her fuku or her guardian uniform instead she was wearing a red evening gown. "You look beautiful Mars," Endymion admired while walking up to her. "Please, call me Rei," she smiled at Endymion. "Its still day and yet I can see the moon, how weird," she said letting Endymion enveloped her from behind. "Hm, that's because one of it's beautiful guardian is watching it intensely, guarding it from far," he smelled the sensual scent of her long raven hair. Turning to face him, Rei looked into his deep blue eyes, filled with love and gentleness that no other men could have possessed. "Are we doing the right thing, Endymion?" she asked sadly. Endymion frowned and hold on tight to his new lover. "I'm sure she will forgive us, she has the heart of an angel," he muttered softly. Rei buried herself in to his embrace. Never would she give up on her new beloved for anyone.

"Ah! This is so much fun! Never in my entire life have I felt the joy of being free!" Serenity exclaimed happily, skipping merrily beside Orlus that still held an undying smile on his face. "I'm glad that you appreciate a piece of it." As they reached the house, the door was opened widely. "I thought Jadeite had gone for a walk?" Orlus felt suspicious and crept carefully into the house. Both of them stood by the entrance surprised in seeing a new stranger that sat next to Jadeite. "Serenity! Nephrite is here to bring us back to the palace." Jadeite exclaimed joyfully. Grinned happily Serenity couldn't control herself but to hugged Nephrite. "Well, I never thought that I would get a reward from the princess herself," he teased Serenity. Jadeite introduced Orlus to Nephrite. They shook hands. "Thank you so much dear Orlus for your hospitality, we wouldn't have survive without your help," Serenity informed him sincerely. Orlus smiled at her with tears in his eyes. "If you need anything Orlus, please don't hesitate to come to the palace, we shall repay for your kind deed," Jadeite added. After they bit farewell, the three of them walked to the nearby bushes where Nephrite had left his white stallion to munch. "Your highness, why don't you ride the horse, me and Jadeite will walk up front. Smiling, Serenity obeyed. Holding the rope that tied on the horse's neck, Nephrite and Jadeite talked in front while Serenity watched the surroundings leisurely. "I don't know how to tell you this but.." Jadeite whispered to Nephrite. "But what, Jade?" Jadeite gulped and whispered softly to Nephrite. "I'm in love with the princess, Neph," he confessed. Nephrite stopped in his track and stared bewilderedly at Jadeite. "WHAT!?" 

"This is so wrong Jade, both of you cant possibly! Its..Its.." Nephrite was searching the right word to say when Jadeite stared coldly at him. "Its what, Neph!?" Jadeite scowled back at him. "Its just wrong alright! Two words! Love Forbidden! Have you heard of it?!" Nephrite lectured Jadeite. The feeling of guilt came rushing into his mind and heart. Serenity was long asleep on the horseback. Staring longingly and lustily at her. "Have you ever been in love Neph?" Jadeite asked him back. "That's not the point Jade!" Nephrite tried to defend himself. "Then, you never feel the pain I had suffered in trying hard to ignore her few days ago!" Jadeite gave a sharp glance at him and continued his walking. Both of them walked silently back to the kingdom. 

Soft breeze blew across him, and a song sang in a nearby tavern was heard. Jadeite came across the village's tavern where travelers will stop for a drink or pleasure. Jadeite signaled Nephrite for a rest at the tavern. He nodded in agreement. Jadeite went to the horse and woke Serenity up. "Are we there yet?" she asked sleepily. "No, my dear, but would you like to have a drink at the tavern?" he asked softly. "Oh yes, please," she grinned happily and followed both of the men in to the tavern. At first, the people stared silently as they entered until Nephrite ordered their drinks only the crowd made their noise once again. "Who's the pretty lady?" the bartender asked Nephrite. Receiving his glass of beer, Nephrite looked at Serenity and back to the bartender. "A friend, why do you ask?" he mocked. Jadeite received his glass of beer and just watched the barbaric surrounding in disgust.Whores everywhere giving the men their sexual service. Serenity sat between both of them and just shrugged herself when she saw the look that she gets when she turned to look at the people in the tavern. Drinking with one gulped she pulled both of them outside. "What's wrong, Sere?" Jadeite asked concerned. Nephrite brought along his glass of beer when Serenity pulled him. "I haven't finish my drink yet, princess," he zipped his mouth after he said the word. The people and most of them are rouges kept quiet for a second on hearing the word Princess…'ahh a dream hostage to have such fine ransom!' That was their thoughts on Serenity. "Run," Nephrite said softly and made a run for it! As they dashed out of the tavern, Jadeite and Nephrite mounted the rouges' horses hurriedly while Serenity with her former one and with a "Gitty up!" the horses galloped away. The rouges yelled and cursed them for stealing their horses. 

In the Tyron Planet, Queen Serenity sighed relieved for she had finished the treaty agreement. "Senshis, tomorrow, we shall head for home." She announced proudly. Venus, Mercury and Jupiter bowed in respect. "It's been a long time your majesty," Venus remarked. "It sure has," the Queen answered her and dismissed them. 

Galloping at her side, Jadeite stared at her frequently. "I wonder if she still loves me?" he thought in timidly. A sound of giggled escaped from her. "Oh god! She has telepathic power!!" Jadeite blushed furiously making Serenity laughed loudly. When she stopped laughing, with a serious tone she said, "always." Jadeite grinned at her. 

"Endymion, take care of her, she's one of the kind." He closed his eyes. Serenity was too busy watching the gloomy forest to notice a single tear from him. 

A song echoed in his mind, a song that he heard in the tavern back then. Uttered in sadness and regrets to those whom failed in their love life. The song that had branded itself in his mind forever. 

_If he brings you happiness,_

_Then I wish you all the best,_

_Your happiness that matters most of all,_

_But if he ever breaks your heart,_

_And your teardrop starts to fall,_

_Then, I'll be there before the next,_

_Teardrop falls._

_I'll be there before the next _

_Teardrop falls._

_ _

_ _

AHH! Finish chapter 10…how was it so far????….Best one yet to come…stay tune for the final chapter of journey to the center of the heart!!!…Thank you so much!. 

_ _

__


	11. It's Hard For Me To Say I'm Sorry

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST

RATED: G

DATED: 

NOTE: the final chapter is here!! Thanks for all your reviews, especially the one that had always supported this story! Amyangel, Lilith, and others thank you so much for the story….i know the finishing is quite lame and plain but how else would I end it?..hehe..the following story will include a song called 'There You Are' sang by Martina McBride. So if you guys don't know the song, download them, its quite beautiful song actually. 

JOURNEY TO THE CENTER OF THE HEART

NOW AND FOREVER!

EPILOGUE- 

There you are,

In the early light of day,

There you are,

In the quiet words I pray,

I've been blessed by a simple happiness,

Of the perfect love we made,

Queen Celest ran to Serenity and cried in her embraced. "Where were you?" she whispered lowly not wanting to upset Queen Serene that was busy talking to Endymion. "You wouldn't want to know, Your Majesty, but I am here," Serenity released her embrace and was now standing side by side with Prince Endymion. "Ah, what a matching pair both of you would make!" Venus giggled at Serenity and Endymion but the couple didn't seem too happy about the compliment. Both eyeing in a different direction looking for each other's secret lovers. "Oh Jade!" her mind yelled out. "My dear Rei," Endymion thought. Narrowing her eyes, the Queen sensed a complex aura coming out from Serenity. "My dear daughter, are you in some sort of trouble?" Queen Serene asked the puzzled princess. "Why do you say that mother?" Serenity asked her back looking even more melancholy. "What ever I do, I wont use my powers to read your mind, so you may have no doubt of me but I am sensing disturbance around you, dear child," Serene explained to her. Shaking her head and putting her best smile, she answered, "Im alright mother, just wanted to go out and take some fresh air." 

Every time I turn around,

When im lost and when im found,

Like an angel standing guard,

There you are. 

"Very well, my child, but we have to leave soon," Queen Serene reminded her. Nodding slightly, she left the living area and to the Forbidden Garden. Endymion spotted Rei and was making his way towards her when Queen Celest called upon him to accompany princess Serenity. Sighed heavily, he walked back to the Forbidden Garden. Rei noticed the whole scene and was solemn when Endymion didn't come for her. "His wife will always be Serenity no doubt," she thought as tears softly streamed down her fair, pale skin. "Are you alright Mars? Why are you crying?" Mercury asked the depressed senshi. She was having a good time chatting with Zoisite by the way. "Nothing, Mercury, Im just gonna miss Earth Kingdom," she covered up. Giggled softly, Mercury continued, "Well, there's always next year where the wedding will be held and then we will be visiting Earth Kingdom Forever!" Zoisite was whispering something to Mercury when she blushed and giggled brightly at him. Feeling unease at the situation Mars walked slowly to the Forbidden Garden as sad as ever.

Every time I take break,

And when I forget to breath,

You watching over me,

There you are

"Ahem," Nephrite heard it again. He looked behind but there's no one there. "Hm! Must be a ghost!" he teased out loud. A small stone hit his head from the back. "Ouch! Who dares?!" Nephrite was standing with his fighting position. A feminine laughter can be heard. "Serenity?" he asked softly knowing that it was impossible for her to be out here when all the royalties should be inside. Another laughter could be heard. Nephrite could see something moving from the back of a haystack. "Who could be following him in to the stable by this hour?" he thought curiously. As he approached the stack, a tall slender girl stood up. Her emerald green eyes and beautiful half curled brown hair was tied in to a ponytail; she smiled at the stunned general. "Who?" he was speechless, mesmerized by her beauty. "Im Jupiter, princess Serenity's guardian," she introduced herself. "So I heard," Nephrite introduced himself and both of them shook hands. "Would you like to stay for a chat?" he invited Jupiter in to his favorite spot……..the stable. Nodding her head, she replied, "I like horses, I won't mind." 

When im looking for the light,

In the middle of the night,

Searching for the brightest star,

There you are.

"Tag! You re it!!" Venus was playing catching with the stern first general but he seems to be enjoying himself not because of the game of tag but her company; The Goddess of Love herself. Exhausted, he sat on the grass that viewed the lake landscape. Venus hugged him from behind. "Magnificent isn't it?" he said dreamily. "Hmm," is all Venus said as she tightened her grip on her beloved white haired general. "I wish we could stay like this forever, wouldn't you?" he turned his head to his side, wanting to look at his truly beautiful goddess. " Forever and ever," she held him closer to her as he lifted up his head and they kissed in the twilight evening landscape.

There you are,

My desire is standing by the fire,

That burns inside you.

"Plucking a rosemary flower, Serenity walked slowly towards the gazebo when Endymion caught up to her. "Ah, I thought I might find you here," he grinned at her. "Hm," she sighed as she continued to frown. As they sat under the gazebo, Endymion watched silently at Serenity. Her face was smooth and full of light at some point. "Where have you been? I was worried about you?" Endymion tried to start a conversation. She stared at Endymion with pleading eyes. " What's the matter?" Endymion moved closer to her. "Endy.." she looked down on the floor, tears had struck her eyes once again. "Sere, please don't cry," Endymion hugged Serenity in order to relieve her from her misery. She cried in his arms. 

Jadeite watched from far, his heart was full of envy and how he wanted to be there, to be the one that was holding her. "I guess this is goodbye, Serenity," he whispered out loud. "Its never too late, to make it up to her," a voice muttered from behind. Jadeite spun around surprised. "Who?" he asked simply. "Mars, Serenity's guardian," she acknowledged herself. Standing to where Jadeite used to stand she had a clear sight of Serenity and Endymion hugging each other. "I too am in love with the prince and so does the prince towards me," she confessed at the stunned general. "But there's nothing we can do Mars, everything had been planned since the early dawn!" he walked away. "Maybe they re better off together, destiny knows best!" Jadeite muttered out. "Love will surely find its way, general," Mars replied back. "Please, call me Jadeite," he said without looking back. 

Queen Serene and Queen Celest were busy talking when a wounded pike man ran tottering towards them. The Queens were shocked in seeing the man covered with blood. "What happen to you!" the Queen shouted. "We are under attack!" the pike man said and dropped dead. "God! Help! Guards!!!!" Queen Serene yelled out. Three guards appeared in the living room. "Order the generals to stay on guard! And lead the princess and the prince to safety! Hurry!" As fast as the order had been carried out, the generals and senshis were now in the room where the Queens were. A loud explosion can be heard outside the palace gate. "Mother!" Endymion ran to Celest's side. "Where's Serenity?" she asked. "She's safe, she's in the guestroom," he announced. "We are now in battle! Generals defend outside!" Queen Celest gave out her order. "Senshi, scatter around, defend while you still can, if blood they want then blood they shall get!" Queen Serene commanded the guardians. All bowed at the majesties, "At once! For King And Kingdom!" they yelled out as they charged out the palace. "Mother, I want to join them, please let me go!" he informed her. But all he wanted to do was to be by Rei's side. "I want to serve the kingdom, mother!" he added. "Very well, my son," she said softly. With that Endymion brighten up and ran outside to fight with Rei. Holding her chest, Celest almost collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Serene's help.

Serenity was sitting casually on her bed, not knowing what had happen when she heard a blood curdling screamed. "What happen outside?" she thought. Flashes and really blinding lights came contrasted with one another. A loud bang and booming sound were heard. Serenity began to feel uneasy as she tried to hold back her suspicion that it might be war. The vision of Jadeite came in her mind when she heard a male's voice screamed in agony. "Jade?!" she shrieked as she ran outside to the balcony. Horror came once more to her, conquering her heart and mind that something bad is happening to Jadeite. The earth Guards were fighting a group of barbaric people. A loud feminine laughter was heard and as Serenity looked up, there she was..Belle or known as Queen Beryl floating in the air. "Well, look what the bird drop in?" she mocked at Serenity. Serenity gasped in terror. "The girl that steal my one true love!" she raised her voice once again. "Uhh," Serenity stepped back slowly, her eyes glimmered in tears. "You have a pretty face but I will change that!!" she launched an attack towards her but was blocked by someone. Opening her eyes, Serenity jumped at him, happy to see he's alive. "No one can harm her, including you! Belle!" Jadeite let out a fireball from his hand and it was easily absorbed into Belle's orb. "You think you can defeat me!" she yelled out loud and raised her wand. Serene and Celest ran out to see what's the commotion is about but how surprised they were to see, Jadeite trying hard to protect Princess Serenity. "Its impossible, is it?" Serene asked. "I could not believe they were serious," she said. Serene let out her scepter. 

"You could have been my King!" she shouted. "I would rather die!" Jadeite narrowed his eyes in disgusts at her. "Then die you shall!!" Belles raised her orb and a magnetic power was released and raced towards them. "No one can hurt me or my love!" Serenity mumbled alone and her eyes were darken and the symbol on her forehead shimmered brightly, she placed one hand in front and the other hold on tight to Jadeite's. A form of bubble shield appeared, surrounded them and protected them. Serene's eyes widened as she witnessed her daughter's developed powers. "She does have the energy!" Serene smiled proudly. "By the power of the Moon and Its Crytal..I summon for your powers. Banish this evil one to the other dimension! Heal the wounded ones and restore this kingdom to its normal self. With that, the brightest vigor appeared and pursuit towards Belle and it destroyed her within seconds. Serenity fainted but Jadeite caught her in time. The light made its way in to her body ever so gentle and slowly. "Jade, I love you…" her voice was faint and her eyes were getting heavy. "And I will always love you," he said as she saw a bright light flashed in front of her and faded away. 

Rei opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurred at first but then she saw everyone's faces. "What happen?" Rei asked dizzily. "You re dead," Venus stated immediately. "WHAT?!" Rei was traumatized. "Just kidding!" Venus laughed. Mercury and Jupiter grinned at her. "You re alright, Mars," Jupiter, told her. "Where's Endy..Serenity?" she holds back his name. "Serenity is alright, but theres someone here to see you," Mercury exclaimed. Endymion stepped inside her room. Bouquet of flowers in his hands. "Endymion, I mean, prince, im so glad that you re safe," Rei blushed furiously. "Rei, its alright, everything is clear now," Endymion sat on the edge of her bed. "Clear?" she asked. "Yes, cleared," Queen Celest appeared in her room entrance. 


End file.
